justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dare
"Dare" by Gorillaz '' is featured on ''Just Dance, Just Dance 3 as a DLC and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a football player, and he has a white and red helmet with headphones, blue shorts and has blue hair and eyes. Background It appears as a red room with some red lines. In the JD3/Greatest Hits version, they light up, and there are other lines on the floor, flames and reflections of the dancer on the wall. Gold Moves In the games after Just Dance 3, there are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: 'Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your arms like to protect against something. '''Gold Move 3: '''Do it similarly to the first two gold moves, only without kneeling. '''Gold Move 4: '''Open your arms. Appearances in Mashups ''DARE ''appears in the following mashups: * Could You Be Loved * It's You * Love Boat * Maneater * Prince Ali * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * thatPOWER * The Final Countdown * YMCA Captions ''DARE ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Eight Ball * Football Boogie * Football Boy * Locker Room * Silent Fall * Shutout * Touchdown Trivia *This dancer is in ''YMCA as the fourth dancer on Just Dance 2014 with an HD remake. *The song has an avatar on Just Dance 2014; to get it, you have to achieve Online Level 400 on the World Dance floor. * This is the only Gorillaz song in the series. *At the end, the dancer does a moonwalk. Ubisoft probably didn't make it an actual move as its hard to obtain a perfect doing the moonwalk. * His face can be clearly seen through his helmet. * In Just Dance, the lyrics say "Work it out", but in Just Dance 3/Greatest Hits they say "If work it out". * His Y.M.C.A. remake has one of the most visible facial features in the game. * In Just Dance 3, he disappears with a fading effect while doing the moonwalk, unlike Heart of Glass. * The original version of this song has 87 pictograms while the Just Dance 3 version and the Just Dance: Greatest Hits version have 134. Gallery ThM3B2A8F9.jpg|''Choreo from Just Dance: Greatest Hits'' Thedarester.jpg|''Choreo from Just Dance (video game)'' Fromthemakersofjd.jpg|Choreo from Just Dance 3 D-0.png|Dare Ymca coach 4 big.png|YMCA gf.PNG Dareavatar.png|''Dare'' avatar in Just Dance 2014. justdance2015dare.png|''Dare'' avatar in Just Dance 2015. Videos File:Gorillaz - DARE File:Just Dance - Gorillaz - Dare File:Just_Dance_3_Gorillaz_Dare File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Dare - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Males Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Returning Dancers Category:DLC's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Just Dance 1